Social Experiment
by EricaJamesDiggory
Summary: Bella Swan is just and average 18 year old college student, well unless you factor in her 5 house mates, positively gorgeous roommate with a jealous vindictive girlfriend, and the fact that she lives in a social experiment. Like I said average.
1. The Journey

**Disclaimer: There is not one second of my life that I ever wanted to own Twilight.  
>AN: New stories we all love 'em. This story takes place in 2007 (I know it was forever ago) and in Ohio. Like it or leave it. I'm still working on 'Welcome Home', it's just that this plot kept bugging me and made it difficult to write my first one. I will post links and such to my profile just like I do with 'Welcome Home' **

I woke up to the sound of rain pounding my window, an unpleasant sound that I will soon be leaving behind. I, Isabella Marie Swan, have graduated from Forks High School and got a full scholarship to Wright State University. I will be driving cross country to the Eastern Time Zone in my 16th birthday present from mom and Phil. I will be taking part in a social experiment pairing very different people up together in an old frat house. I will be living with people I have never met before, I don't even know their name, I do know that three of them are siblings and there's a set of twins.

I went downstairs to find dad sitting at the scrubbed kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the paper. Although what news Forks actual has is beyond me. "Mornin' Bells." Dad greeted barely lifting his eyes.

"Hey dad." I sad opening the fridge and taking out the orange juice. "You're not at work yet?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Nope wanted to see you off first, changed your oil, checked your tire pressure; you have over two thousand miles to drive Bells, just want to make sure you're safe." Dad explained turning a bit red. I loved him so much; he was the best dad anyone could ask for, even if he had trouble with emotion which I inherited from him.

I finished breakfast and changed into jeans, a hooded striped shirt, my lucky rainbow socks, and chucks. Comfort is my style. I picked up my suit cases and my laptop bag containing the laptop that I had used part of my savings from working at _Newton's Outfitters _for the past two years to buy.

I was not the type of person that liked to shop and spend, I was a homebody that was happy filling her savings account. I carried my bags down the stairs and dropped them by the door. "Hey Bells. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Dad asked walking up to me, I nodded and he went on. "You got a full scholarship and because of this program that you're participating in you get your room and board free." I nodded wondering where this was going. "I had been putting money away your whole life in to a college fund for you. It ended up being a pretty large sum. I know I don't make much, but my expenses aren't huge, even when I was paying child support my expenses were about half my paycheck." He took a deep breath and continued explaining. "For eighteen years I split my left over paycheck between your college fund and my retirement fund. I have a check here for you, it's a pretty hefty sum, but I trust you with it Bells."

My dad reached out his hand and placed a check for over one hundred thousand dollars in my hand. I knew my mouth dropped open. "Dad? How?" Was all I could manage to say. "It's like I said Bells, almost no expenses. I drive the cruiser; so I don't have a car payment, the county pays for the insurance on it; my food bill isn't high, I catch most of what I eat; I live alone, so the utilities are never high; and it's a small town, so I don't have to buy much gas. I've saved nearly everything." My dad shrugged leaving me at a loss for words, so I did the only thing I could, I moved forward and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thanks dad. I love you." I said fighting back tears. He has always thought about me, always. Not only had he been paying child support on a daughter he rarely saw, but he put half his life savings into a savings account for me. There were no words to explain how much this gesture meant.

Dad walked me to my car 2005 blue Cobalt, it's small and reliable. To say I was shocked to look outside my bedroom window on my 16th birthday and see this car with a bow on top is an understatement. My mom was never one to hold down a job and she certainly never went to college. We never had much money when I was growing up, but then she married Phil. He was a major league baseball player on the Diamondbacks roster. She now lived in a large house, in a nice neighborhood, on the upper side of Phoenix. Most of all though she doesn't have a daughter to care for. OK. That's not fair, she loves me, she just wasn't meant to be a mother.

I moved to Forks when I was 14 and I haven't totally regretted it. Dad made sure his bills were paid, not me, he had a stable job, and reliable routines. Living with dad allowed me to be a teenager the way living with mom hadn't.

"Well Bells…I'll see you. Don't forget to call at rest stops to let me know you're alright." My dad said his mustache bristling a little. He leaned in and hugged me once again this time hanging on just a bit longer. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and clung to him tighter. "I'm going to miss you daddy." I said letting in all out on his shoulder. "I know Bells. I love you baby girl." He replied his voice wavering a little.

All too soon the alarm on my phone went off telling me it was time for me to head out. We pulled away; he kissed my forehead and opened my door for me. I got in, buckled my seatbelt and pulled out. I drove to Seattle where I deposited the check from dad into my account and stopped at a diner for lunch. It had a 50's theme and a friendly atmosphere. The waitresses wore poodle skirts and rolled around on skates.

I ordered a grilled chicken sandwich, fries and a coke and while I waited for my food to get here I called my dad to let him know where I was. He told me the usual cop thing "wear your seatbelt and drive the speed limit", and then the dad thing "I love you, be safe". When I hung up I went to the jukebox and picked my favorite song by 'The Turtles'. My food arrived and I finished eating a half hour later and after a fifteen minute fill-up at the gas station, I was on the road with two bottles of coke, candy and chips.

Four hours, one toll booth, and a ferry ride later and I had reached Spokane and pulled through a McDonalds drive through for dinner. I parked in a space outside the building ate my Big Mac and called dad once again to let him know that I'm safe and I'll be sleeping over night in a hotel in Montana. That was one of their concessions, no motels. It was the only thing dad, Renee could both agree on, the only thing they have ever agreed on. They didn't trust the weirdo's that hung around those joints, most especially the one's carrying joints. My dad is still a cop.

He gave me the same lecture that he had before and I was off once more. I pulled up to the Marriot in Missoula Montana just after 10 pm. I was exhausted. I went to the front desk handed over my debit card, went up to my room and crashed on my bed.

I woke up to my alarm going off at 5 the next morning, showered, changed, grabbed a bagel and coffee from downstairs, checked out, and I was on the road again by 6:30 am. I would've been gone sooner, but when I called to check in with both parents mom insisted on talking for twenty minutes.

I got back on I-90 and drove until noon, stopped for lunch and a fill-up at a gas station in Billings Montana. I grabbed a bag of chips, hot dog, and water, called dad and I was back on I-90. I found a wreck in Broadus that slowed traffic down, so I took the time to exchange my Linkin Park cd for a 90's hits cd. Eventually I made it to Rapid City; I called to check in, and ate dinner. I got to Sioux Falls by midnight, called dad and called it a night.

I looked at a map the next morning and realized I was more than halfway done with my journey. 8pm that night I was in Richmond and would have little driving to do tomorrow.

I had made it to Fairborn and Wright State by 8 am the next morning. Someone from the University met me in the parking lot; she said her name was Chelsea. She gave me a letter from the Dean of Students, Aro Volturi, expressing his 'deep regret that he could not be here to meet me in person', I wonder how many students got these; then showed me where I'd be living.

It was a former frat house just on the outskirts of campus. I was the first one there and my nerves went through the roof. The house only had the bare minimum at the moment, when I confirmed my staying here they told me one of the moms was an interior decorator and would like to decorate the house herself. I, of course, agreed.

At 10 am a set of blonde headed twins walked in the door, one boy and one girl. I stood up and held out my hand. "I'm Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. The blonde boy took it and kissed my knuckles and spoke with a southern accent. "Jasper Hale, pleased to meet you. This is my twin Rosalie." She nodded, took my hand, and gave me an unsure kind of smile. They were a very attractive pair, I felt insignificant in comparison.

We talked for around an hour waiting for the other three. They were 19, from Texas and went to Texas Tech last year. Rosalie is majoring in mechanical engineering, while Jasper is majoring in history.

At 11:30 the last of the roommates arrived, a tall burly boy, a short pixie-like girl, and a gorgeous bronze haired boy. The pixie, who was about an inch shorter than me, ran up to and hugged me around the waist. I wasn't sure what to do, so I hugged her back. "We are going to be best friends! I just know it!" She ran to Rosalie and did the same thing, only she's about 5 inches shorter than Rosalie, and said "Us too! Best friends!". Rosalie wasn't paying attention though; she was far too busy looking at the dark haired boy, who was staring right back at her.

The bronze haired boy stepped forward and introduced everyone. "I'm Edward Cullen; this is my sister Alice, and my brother Emmett." We talked until the resident advisor for our end of the campus, Riley, came to tell us where we were sleeping, which was about 5 minutes. He walked us through the living room and up the staircase, standing next to a couch.

"Now there's a catch to all of this. You all might have noticed by now that there 3 girls and 3 boys." We all gave him an 'uh duh' kind of look. "Right…well you will be partnered up boy and girl, Alice with Jasper, Isabella with Emmett, and Rosalie with Edward. So if there are no ques-" Rosalie cut him off.

"Actually I would rather be paired with Emmet if that's quiet all right." Rosalie said batting her eyelashes successfully stunning him. "Yeah…no…um that's fine. Sure thing, like I was saying Alice with Jasper, Rosalie with Emmett, and Isabella with Edward." I didn't have any complaints, I got bronze haired boy.

He showed us all our rooms and we started unpacking when I heard this ungodly screech behind me. "Oh Edward! Baby I missed you so much! Did you miss me?"

He turned around and looked stunned "Oh hey Tanya. This is my roommate Bella." She shot me the worst glared I had ever seen. "Roommate huh?" She asked her voice dripping with venom. I realized very quickly that this year is going to suck so bad.


	2. Friendly Roommates

**Disclaimer: Who has two thumbs and does not own Twilight? This girl!  
>AN This was kind of hard to write. I was overwhelmed by people Favoriting this story that I didn't want to disappoint. **

Part of our partaking in this study is volunteering. Right now I'm headed to a local preschool, my major is early childhood education; afterward I'll be going to the store, I'm the only one that can cook. Edward, Alice, and Emmett had a mom that loved it and Rosalie and Jasper had a personal chef.

I walked into a small circular room and noticed a friendly, older looking woman sitting behind the desk. "Can I help you dear?" She asked motioning me forward.

"Yes actually. I go to Wright State; I applied for a volunteering job in a pre-school class in this building. My name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella." Her eyes widened in recognition.

"That's right. Alright then." She shuffled around her desk and pulled out a packet. "This is the information you need and if you'll give me just one second I can show you your classroom." I nodded and waited while she shut and locked the drawer on her desk.

"Now Isabella-"

"Bella" I corrected

"Right Bella, the teachers name is Angela; she's not much older than you in fact. " She led me down a brightly colored hallway, with hand drawn pictures, growth charts, school pictures, and handprints. It exploded with happiness. We stopped at room 3C. "This part of the building is the 'Rainbow Hall'. The hallway over is 'Buttercup Hall'. See in here there are rainbows on the wall, which makes it easier for the kids to recognize." I nodded. "Have you dealt with kids before Bella?'

"I have. One summer I worked at the only daycare center in Forks." She unlocked the door and let me have a look around. The room was beautiful, brightly colored, with letters and numbers on the wall. Toys were hidden away in cubby holes, little tables with chairs were holding art supplies. "This is wonderful." I said in awe. The daycare center in Forks was much smaller and far less fun.

I left ten minutes later for the Meijer down the street. This store is so much bigger than I'm used to. Forks had one small shop with just the basics; it's been so long since I had real options.

Two hours later I was on my way back to the house. Edward was outside shooting hoops when I pulled in, he ran down to my car and helped me unload the groceries.

"Hey Bella! She got the food!" Emmett was in the kitchen drinking a bottle of water. Edward dug around in the bags and pulled out the receipt. "All right guys cough it up, 50 bucks each." Two minutes later I had a wad of cash in my hand and we were all putting the groceries away.

I was teaching Emmett and Jasper how to cook and it was interesting. I thought it would be a good idea to start with something simple and silly me, I decided to make omelets. I set Emmett to chop mushrooms and Jasper to beat eggs, I now know that Jasper should have been the one to chop the veggies. Emmett mutilated them, in hindsight I probably should have demonstrated for him, but he's twenty years old; I didn't know I would have to hold his hand. Jasper helped me cut the bell peppers, onions, and spinach, I sliced the deli turkey and he grated the cheese. I smelled something burning, turned and realized the pan was smoking. This guy is going to need a full time chef and I told him as much before I shooed him from the kitchen. I saw Jasper laughing next to the stove and could help, but to laugh myself.

Finally dinner was finished and we were gathered around our omelets and toast. "Did you find somewhere to volunteer today Bella?" Edward asked sitting next to me

"Yeah actually it's called 'Happy Beginnings', it's a pre-school/daycare center. It's really nice. What about you?" I asked sipping my juice.

"Yeah there's a clinic about a mile away from here. It seems decent." He explained shrugging his shoulders and taking a bite of his omelet. "What about you Ali?" He asked after swallowing.

"There's a little boutique in Oakwood that'll let me intern there."

"Well I'll be working at a body shop ten minutes from here." Rose said nudging Emmett's arm making him go next.

"I'll be coaching little league football, basketball, and baseball."

"I guess that leaves me." Jasper said wiping his mouth "I'm volunteering at a Museum of Natural History."

It seemed all of us had found somewhere to work that fell in line with our majors. Eventually we all finished and Edward stayed behind to help me clean up. "You really don't have to help you know." I told him carrying plates to the sink.

"It's only fair you cooked it." He said collecting the cups.

"Jasper helped you know." He laughed and I started running water in the sink.

"I'm sure he did. We have a dishwasher."

"I know, but I prefer doing them by hand." He nodded grabbing the drying towel as I rinsed the first dish.

"Why did you decide to come all the way out here for school Bella?" He asked adding dishes to the cabinet.

"I'm not sure." I said "I just needed away. You know?" I asked handing him another dish. "With my mom I was more the adult, but my dad lived in a tiny town and by tiny I mean you'll need a magnifying glass to see it on a map." We both laughed. "What about you?"

"Well I'm from Chicago, so I only hopped one time zone and a state, but I liked the medical program. My dad's a doctor so that's something that I've always wanted to do." We finished the dishes and told me to go on while he wipes down the counter and table; Emmett really did a number on this kitchen. I showered and by the time I was in my jammies and crawling in my nice warm bed I could hear Edward talking to someone, so I snuggled deeper in cocoon and tried not to listen.

"Tanya chill alright." Pause "What the hell Tanya?" Pause "Really?" Pause "How could that be considered a good idea?" Pause "Bastard am I?" Pause "So you what thought you'd spread your legs for any…" Pause. He laughed mirthlessly. "Bella is my roommate and after what I've just heard, what happens between her and I, is no concern of yours." Pause "That doesn't apply to me Tanya my parents are married." Pause "Tanya don't cry. No, everyone makes mistakes." Pause "She's becoming my friend Tanya." Pause "Don't give me an ultimatum!" Pause "I like her, she's sweet. You have to accept _all_ my friends Tanya not just the ones you want to accept." Pause "Alright. You too. Night."

I heard him opening and closing drawers before our bathroom door clicked shut and the shower turned on.

Well what the hell does all that mean?

**A/N: So whatcha think?**


	3. Uncomfortable Moments

**Disclaimer: My name is Erica, not Stephenie Meyer; I do not own Twilight.  
>AN: I am so sorry this took so long, but my grandma died last Sunday and my great uncle died today, so I have been very busy. I hope this was worth the wait. Also even though I don't describe the outfits in this story I still post them on my profile, still giving you guys a better peek in my brain. **

I was getting ready for 'work' the next morning, but I was still playing Edwards conversation with Tanya in my head. We're just friends. That's what he said, but what did he mean when he said "What Bella and I do is none of your concern"? We hadn't done anything, unless you count doing dishes. He probably just wanted to make her jealous, but jealous of what?

Tanya could be a model; she's tall, voluptuous, with long strawberry blonde hair, and legs that go on forever. I'm just plain old mousy Bella. Yes, he's much better suited for her. I finished brushing my teeth, took a quick glance at myself in the mirror, and headed out the door.

I walked in the room and a woman who looked only a couple years older than me sat behind the desk, I trip over a box when I was about halfway through causing her to look up. "Sorry. I'm a klutz."

"You must be Bella. I'm Angela." She held out her hand for me to shake. "It's good to meet you." I nodded feeling kind of uncomfortable.

"When do the kids arrive?" I asked following her to her desk.

"In about ten minutes, so you got here just in time." She smiled making me feel at ease. "What made you decide to work with kids Bella?"

I thought about it for a second. "I've always been good with them. They're honest and think of things in a simple way." She nodded

We talked for a few more minutes, where we came from (she's from Seattle), boyfriends (hers is named Ben), what our parents did for a living (hers was a preacher), and before we knew it time was up and kids were arriving.

A cute little blonde haired boy walked in caring a book bag with racecar on it "Hi Miss Angela" he called giving her a hug around the waist. "Hi Eric. How's mommy?" She asked returning the hug. "Good. Momma says baby brudder be here soon." He smiled cheekily sitting at his table. "I thought she was your sister." He shook his head adamantly. "No. Sees my brudder." She smiled wide, "What's mommy naming your little brother." He screwed up his face in concentration. "Emwy?" He said kind of unsure. "Well I'm sure he'll love that name."

She turned to greet the other kids walking in. We had a fairly small class, along with Eric there was; Kate, Seth, Jacob, Chelsea, Marcus, Leah, Lauren, Jessica, Victoria, and James.

When everyone was seated she introduced me as Miss Bella and we got started.

When I got home I was exhausted and covered in finger paint, I was not looking forward to cooking.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett called "Have a good time?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and took my jacket off. He started snickering.

"It was a blast Em." I said turning to face him. "What's so funny?" He pointed at my chest.

"Who got to second base?" He asked pounding on the ground and guffawing.

"His name is James and he is a four year old menace." This only made him laugh harder.

"Bella got felt up by a four year old, this is priceless." He yelled out, wiping a tear from his eye. I flipped him off and went to my room to change. 'That's not cool Bella!" He called still laughing.

I shut my door and pulled my T-shirt over my head, I unsnapped my jeans, and slipped my undergarments off; I opened my bathroom door and turned the hot water on and all the way up, letting the hot spray rinse all the paint off.

Half an hour later, I had a towel wrapped around my body, and walked back into my room. I was rummaging through my closet when I heard someone clear their throat. I slowly turned around and saw Edward and Tanya sitting on his bed; I was mortified. I grabbed the first things my hand landed on and bolted back to the bathroom. I threw the shirt over my head and slipped my pants over my legs, looking in the mirror I saw a nice tomato red cover my face. "I can't believe that just happened." I said to myself.

There was a knock on my bathroom door, I refused to answer it, and I prayed I remembered to lock it. The handle turned and the door creaked open, well that's unfortunate.

"Bella?" Oh God it was Edward. I sat on the bathroom counter with my feet propped on the edge hiding my face in my knees. "Bella?" He sounded closer this time. I felt his hand on my shoulder and flinched, he pulled it away. I peeked out of the side of my hand and saw him lean against the counter next to me. Fabulous.

"There's no way of getting out of talking about this?" I asked, my voice squeakier than I would like.

"Personally, I don't have a problem with what just happened." I looked up at him, disbelieving. "Seriously Bella, we're adults, you were covered. I know that was embarrassing for you, and Tanya's pissed, but I'm cool with it." I rolled my eyes and he smiled a crooked smile that made my heart stop.

"I didn't know you were out there. No one was here when I went in." I said attempting to defend myself.

He held his hands up in surrender. "It's alright, like I said, we're adults. And you're right; no one was here when you stepped in the shower that was my bad. He squeezed my shoulder and stepped out.

I laid in bed for the next hour thinking about what Edward said. He had no problem with what had happened. Tanya's upset though. I don't think she likes me much. Does she really think I'm a threat? I don't see how, but I've already covered that; no reason to degrade myself more than I already have.

As soon as my last thought passed Edward walked in talking on the phone once more, his voice sounded frustrated.

"Why are you so jealous?" Pause "That's no excuse Tanya." Pause "Stop being such a-" Pause "Lovely. Very lady like Tanya." Pause "She. Is. My. Roommate." Pause "Fuck that! You fuck around-Don't you start crying now!" Pause "No Tanya! You are not the victim. I haven't done a damn thing." Pause "Don't you turn this back on me." Pause "You're not serious?" Pause. He laughed a humorous laugh that chilled me to the bone. "Oh no honey. I don't think-" Pause "Tanya, don't do that to me." Pause "I am not the bad guy." Pause "Yes of course I do." Pause "I deserve better than this. I don't sleep around, I stay faithful; stop treating me like a cheating asshole." Pause "I know you've been hurt a lot." Pause "I can't keep up like this, either change it or we're done. I. Deserve. Better." Pause "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH BELLA!" He roared into the phone causing me to jump. "Shit I gotta go, Bella's trying to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

He breathed a deep sigh, and judging by his shadow on the wall, he sank onto his bed and was running his fingers through his hair. I wanted to comfort him, something, but I knew I couldn't. I heard him shuffling around and the bathroom door click shut.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep, somehow, dreaming of Edward Cullen.

**A/N Reviews maybe?**


	4. The Warning

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, why would anyone think that I do?  
>AN: Two updates in one week? What is this anarchy? Seriously though i wanted to upload this chapter sooner to make up for the last one taking so long. **

"That's cute Bella. Try on the blue one." Alice tossed a shirt over the door for me, it was a very deep blue and I kinda liked it…Okay I loved it, I'm just not going to tell her that or else she'd make me do this all the time.

It has been two weeks since _that_ incident and I still feel a little weird around Edward, when you factor in the fact that his girlfriend thinks he's cheating on her with me, and that I overheard many conversations about it; well I'm feeling a bit tense. My job at the pre-school is going great, I love all the kids, though James just a bit less (he's very handsy).

My friendship with the girls has blossomed, even though we've only known each other a couple weeks they've become my best friends. "C'mon Bella!" Alice called form the other side of the door. Impatient pixie. I finished buttoning the shirt and opened the door.

"I'll wear the shirt, but I hate the jeans." I said crossing my arms.

"Beeeelaaaa" Alice whined "Be reasonable, skinny jeans are coming into fashion in a big way."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah for the next two years, then you'll be trying to force into the next big fad just as I get used to not having circulation in my legs."

She pushed out her lower lip. "Rose help me!" She pleaded

Rosalie looked up from her nails. "Sorry Sug, but I'm with Bella on this one, it's her body."

Alice sighed exasperated and my inner self did a happy dance knowing this would be the one and only argument I would win against Alice. I changed into my clothes, put the skinny jeans back, and grabbed a reasonable pair.

We left the store and they went upstairs to get coffee (tea for me), but I was too lazy so I stayed on the first floor of the mall and sat on a bench. I wasn't alone five minutes when I heard an annoying breathy shriek.

"Bella! How wonderful to see you darling!" She sat on the bench and threw her arms around me in embrace that had me gasping for air.

"Hi Tanya, this is quite the coincidence." I said massaging my rib.

"It is isn't it?" The tone of her voice told me this wasn't purely coincidental or benevolent. "I don't know if you'd heard or not, but Edward and I are getting married!" She shrieked again I blanched.

"Married?" I asked disbelieving, judging by the sounds of their last phone calls they were now here near ready for that.

"Well yeah silly. That's the next step. Edward and I are so in love, there's no way it wouldn't happen." She paused for a second and looked a bit sheepish. "He hasn't asked me yet, oh, but I know he will!" She squeed clapping her hands. "Where's my future sister-in-law, well I guess that makes two future sister-in-laws; I heard Emmett and Rosalie are hitting it off wonderfully! This is so exciting!" She yelled, before suddenly taking a serious tone. "Oh, but I've forgotten about you Bella. Don't worry I'm sure someday a guy will be able to appreciate how astonishingly bland you are, of course he won't be nearly as gorgeous as Edward." She said a malevolent gleam in her eye. "I should be going, but one more thing Bella, Edward may be okay with your pathetic attempt to hit on him, showing up in your towel like that, but I'm not so forgiving." Her eyes took a hard glint before becoming their normal blue. "Well tootles."

I was still shocked by what Tanya had just said that I didn't notice Rose and Alice sitting down next to me until I had a hot cup of tea right under my nose. I came back into focus and saw Rose running the cup back and forth in front of my face, "You okay buttercup", she asked putting the paper cup in my hand.

"It's, uh, well it's nothing." I said looking at the floor.

"I call bullshit!" Rose said staring hard at me.

"I'm with Rose, Bella. What happened?" Alice said looking concerned, but I have a sneaking suspicion this is pay back for what happened with the jeans earlier.

I sighed; I'm not getting out of this one. "Tanya was just here. It's nothing major." I said noticing the outraged looks on their faces. "She was just marking her territory, making sure I knew Edward was her and they were madly in love and that they'll end up getting married." I laughed remembering the look on her face. I, however, was the only amused.

"WHAT?" Alice and Rose screeched at same time, Alice just a bit louder.

They didn't say a word about it the rest of the trip, but I knew their gears were turning, they were planning something, I just didn't know what.

Later that day I was cooking what is affectionately known as our 'Family Dinner', we have one every night- it started out as a 'Get to Know You Dinner', but eventually Emmett thought the former sounded better; we were all so shocked at the idea and how brilliant it was that we didn't question it. Unfortunately Tanya insisted on inviting herself to this one and only the girls know why, but Edward was just and p-ed off when she showed up with a bottle of wine.

"Tanya, you and I are the only legal ones; Emmett's twenty, Jasper and Rosalie and nineteen, and Bella and Alice are eighteen." He said his arms crossed over his chest.

She got in closer to him and trailed her finger down his chest, saying "Then it's just you and I Eddy", in a voice that sounded very much like a purr.

"Actually Tanya, I'm at the clinic tomorrow, you're on your own. And don't call me Eddy, you know I don't like it." He said walking away leaving her dumbfounded, he opened the fridge door and took out a Coke.

My inner self smiled, this was priceless, but the outer me stayed composed.

"What for dinner?" Edward asked.

"Lasagna, garlic bread, and a salad." I replied spreading the garlic butter on the Italian bread.

"Hey Edward why don't you help Bella with the rest while we go watch the baseball game?" Alice called already in the living room, where everyone else was, sans Tanya.

"How was your shopping trip today Bella?" Edward asked peeling the carrots.

"Actually, it wasn't bad. Just don't tell Alice I said that or she might make me do it more often." We both laughed and I put the bread in the oven, just above the lasagna. "What did you do?" I asked when I stood back up.

"Played X-Box with Emmett and whooped his butt terribly." He said smiling.

"Oh I bet her loved that." He shook his head laughing.

"Not even a little. I'm surprised he didn't run upstairs crying."

"I heard that!" Emmett called form the other room and we all laughed.

"But seriously though." He said composing himself "Get anything good?" He said with a wink. I blushed and looked away.

"I got a very lovely blue blouse." I said pretending to check on the food.

"She got some very sexy lingerie too." Alice called from the other room, I smacked my head on the oven and yelled "Alice!", I rubbed the spot on my head and closed the door. "Well you did! It's red and black, with a bow between you cleavage and one-"

"Alice!" I yelled burning red, Edward looked incredulous and Tanya looked positively unaffected.

"Oh I know! Let's have a fashion show for the boys!" Alice squealed, but I put my foot down. I had no idea what she was trying to do, but there was no way I was modeling anything, especially something that skimpy.

"NO Alice! You do what you want, but leave me out of it."

"Me too!" Edward added looking at Tanya obviously sensing danger.

Edward and I finished making dinner, rather awkwardly, under the watchful eye of Tanya. I could feel the tension in the room shift when we'd accidentally touched each other, I have a feeling she has it out for me.

"Dinner's ready!" Edward called and everyone gathered around the table. I took my seat and Edward took his, but as I sat down I could see Tanya glaring across the table.

"I didn't know you two sat next to each other." She said with an air of surprise that lost its convinciblity, when you looked in her eyes. She wasn't surprised at all; in fact I'm sure this is how she pictured our dinners to take place.

Edward just shrugged his shoulders. "We've sat like this since the first day Tan, it's no big deal."

"Crap! I have a lesson plan to prepare for tomorrow, sorry guys, gotta take this in my room." I stood up and grabbed my plate. No sooner had I left my seat when Tanya became its new occupant.

I lied I don't have a lesson plan, I just could take the tension, it was so thick you'd need a chisel and hammer to cut it. So I sat at my desk eating and reading Emma by Jane Austin.

After an hour had passed, I deemed that enough time, so I went to take my plate to the sink. The living room was empty, but I heard voices in the kitchen. I walked in thinking everyone was still in here talking, but after a few second I realized how wrong I was.

"Don't you still love me Edward?" Tanya whimpered. I backed out of the room as quietly as I could, still holding my plate.

"Honestly Tanya, I don't know anymore. You don't trust me, you cheat on me, I just…I don't know if I can do this anymore. You treat me like shit Tanya, you have no respect for me and I can't take it anymore." I heard a smack and thought it best to go back to my room.

"It's because of her isn't it?" Tanyas shrill voice rang out and it left little doubt in my mind of who she was referring.

Clearly Edward guessed it too. "Leave Bella out of this Tanya." Edward warned "This si between you and me."

"If it's not about her, than how did you know I was talking about _her_." Tanya put special emphasis on her.

"Because you've been bitching about her for the past two weeks." Edward yelled right back. "Every time anyone mentions Bella- it doesn't even have to be her, any girls who name starts with a 'B', you start bitching about her."

"I'm sorry Edward." She said much quieter, almost a whisper.

I heard him sigh. "I know, so am I."

"I meant it when I said I loved you."

"And I meant it when I said I wasn't sure anymore. Things have changed between us Tanya and not in a good way."

"I still want you Edward. Please don't leave me, we could have it again. I could be the perfect girlfriend again."

"I don't know."

"Edward." I heard her sniffle.

"I'm not saying we're done now, I can give it another chance, but things have to change; you can't be so controlling."

"Oh Edward I promise. This will be so different from now on."

"Good." He said as another voice, that sounded a lot like Rosalies, said "Fucking whore."

I guess Tanya's going to be in our lives for a while; I just hope things do change between them, for all our sake."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	5. It's Hard To Do

**Disclaimer: Owning Twilight is not something I'm interested in, if the rights to Twilight is what you're looking, for Sephenie Meyer is your girl.  
>AN: Well that was a quick update. No? **

I sat up in bed thinking over the conversation Edward had with Tanya and decided two things; 1. He could so much better and 2. She really did think I was a threat. I still didn't understand the last one, but if this weren't so serious, it would be flattering. Still, Edward is a good person and he deserves so much more; I just hope he figures it out soon.

The door creaked open and Edward walked in raking his fingers through his hair, he looked up and stopped when he saw me sitting there. "You heard all of that didn't you?" I nodded "I know you think I'm weak and stupid, but we've been together since we were fifteen, that's seven years. How do you let someone go after that long? I shrugged my shoulders "I used to love her, but now I can't stand her. Everything about her annoys me and when I try to end it, she starts to cry and I remember the girl she used to be." I patted the stop across from me on my bed; he slipped his shoes off and sat down, stretching his legs in front of him.

"I don't know what to do Bella." He sighed and leaned his head back against my headboard. "She used to mean the world to me. What do I do?"

"You need to do what's best for the both of you, this isn't healthy. You need better, you deserve better; find her Edward, find your better." I said not looking him in the eye in case I lost my nerve.

He laughed and looked at me. "Thank you Bella. I really don't want to hurt her, but I don't think I have a choice." I nodded and replied "anytime". We sat in silence and the next thing I know there's a bright light and a loud shriek.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" Tanya was standing in the doorway, her eyes wide and her hands on her hips. The other four were standing around her peeking in smiling and in Roses case laughing. My head was laying on something warm and kind of hard. I lifted my head, looked down and saw Edward. His eyes were opening slowly, his right arm was wrapped around me and our legs were intertwined. Apparently I had fallen asleep on his chest. Realizations dawned on him and his eye darted open, he jumped out of bed like his pants were on fire.

'Tanya I-I-I fell asleep with Bella last night." He said gaining strength with each word. "I'm not sorry for it either. You're a bitch, you treat me like shit. I deserve better and I should have done this a long time ago, but we're done Tanya. Lose my number." Everyone was shocked and glancing between Tanya and Edward.

She started crying and ran forward wrapping her arms around his neck. "Edward please. You said we could work it out, please don't do this. We can do it Edward, we can fix this, please don't leave me." His resolve was breaking we could all see it, she was rubbing her hands over his back, sobbing.

"I'm sorry Tanya, I just, I can't. I can't live like this, I just can't do it." He pushed her away. She did not take that well.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? HUH? WHAT HAPPENED? YOU WERE MORE THAN HAPPY BEFORE! OH. I GET IT, IT'S HER ISN'T IT?" She shrieked poking Edward in the chest. Her hysteria was expected, but the deadly calm voice that she used next wasn't. "You will be mine again Edward, don't doubt it. You will be mine." She kissed the corner of his mouth and left.

There was total silence before Alice cut in with "It's about damn time". She rushed forward and hugged him, whispering something in his ear; he nodded and squeezed her back. Emmett dashed forward and said "Way to go big bro" and turned it into a group hug, sandwiching Alice. They broke apart and Emmett announced that he was hungry, Alice said she would cook; I declined and took it over myself.

After breakfast we all got ready for work and to took off to our respective destinations.

"Morning Bella." Angela said when I walked in the room.

"Morning. What are we doing today?" I asked putting my bag in the closet.

"Drawing pictures of our families, coloring in the number one, and leaning what floats." She said and added "No finger painting" as an afterthought. I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

I was in charge of drawing our families so she gave the construction paper and crayons, I finished setting them down in each place just in time for the kids to show arrive.

"Hi Eric." I greeted, he was always the first one here "How's your little brother?"

He screwed up his face thinking hard. "He's okay, but mommy says my brudder is my sitter, but I don't phink so."

I laughed and said. "Well mommy knows best." He just shook his head and said "no", and took his seat. Kate came in next and greeted me, followed by Victoria who glared at me for 'trying to steal her boyfriend', James was loving the attention. Jacob followed in shortly, then came Seth, Leah, Chelsea, Marcus, Lauren, Jessica, and James. Once everyone was settled we got started. Jacob drew his dad in a wheel chair and his two older sisters, but his mom wasn't in it, she'd died giving birth to him; his sisters are quite a bit older than him, so they're a great help to their dad. Eric drew his dad wearing a stethoscope (he's a therapist, but ok) and he drew his mom with what he thought his brother would look like on her tummy; it looked mostly like a dragon.

James drew his mother on what looked like a stripper pole and some guy he called 'Uncle Caius'. The rest were pretty straight forward, one mom and one dad, a sibling or two here or there. Then they asked me to draw my family. I tried to refuse, but they wouldn't have it. "I am terrible at drawing, I'm warning you now." I picked up a white board marker and drew my dad, grabbed another one and drew my mom, I picked up a third color and drew my house mates. I labeled each with their name and specified their importance. "This is my dad, this wonderful stick figure here." Everyone giggled."He lives in Forks, Washington. Does anyone know where that is?" I asked and everyone shook their heads no. I grabbed a map of the US and showed them where it was, then I showed them where they were. "This is my mom. She lives in Phoenix Arizona. Do you guys know where that is?" They shook their heads again and I showed them on the map. "These five people here are my friends. This is Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. Edward, Alice, and Emmett are from Chicago, Illinois. Do you know where that is?" Once again they shook their heads and I pointed it out and did the same with Houston Texas.

Leah raised her hand and I called on her. "Why do you live with so many people?"

I thought for a second trying to come up with an acceptable answer. "We're all in college, so it's easier for us to be away from home if we're all together. If you didn't live with mommy and daddy anymore it would be easier for you to live with kids like you right?" They nodded and I think they understood it.

School ended and I made my way home and everyone, but Edward was in the living room. "What's going on?" I asked setting my bag down.

"No idea, Edward just texted saying 'Meet me at home'." Jasper said pulling out his phone. "Check yours."

I did and sure enough there was a text from him saying the same thing. I sat down on the couch next to Emmett and not five minutes later Edward walked in the door with pizza and movies. "We're watching Scream 1-3 and gorging on Chicago style pizza tonight." He announced setting the boxes down and popping the first movie in the player.

This is going to be a good night. Edward plopped down on my other side and Rosalie curled up in Emmetts lap, while Jasper put his arm around Alice. I have no idea what has been going on with those four and when it happened, but I have a feeling we'll find out soon.

**A/N That last line wasn't ominous at all. Please review, I am above begging...but just above, it's a fine line.**


	6. At least there's Jasper

**Disclaimer: Own Twilight, I do not.  
>AN: Sorry about the wait please don't hate me. Laurent in this chapter is based off the song 'You're so Gay' by Katy Perry, you'll understand him better if you listen to it. I did not mean to offend hipsters in anyway, but let's be real how many hispters actually read Twilight. It's too mainstream. SMH **

"Seriously Edward? It's 5 o'clock in the morning!" I whined burying my face in my pillow trying to block out the light shining from overhead.

"I know Bella, I'm sorry. I have a 6 am class and I can't find my shoes." He said groaning and by the sound of it opening and closing drawers.

"Well the sane people, you know the ones that didn't sign up for a class at this ungodly hour, don't have to be up for four more hours." I rolled onto my stomach hoping to create more darkness. "And in either case you have like…sixty pairs of shoes. How could you not find one, on top of all that you have a severe case of OCD."

"First off the only time this class was offered was at six, not my choice; second I have ten pairs of shoes; and third I do not have OCD." He said huffing and I knew without looking that he was rolling his eyes.

"You organized my closet." I countered.

"It was a mess, I don't know how you could have found anything." He argued back.

"It was my mess Edward." I whined wanting desperately to go back to bed.

"I do not have OCD." And with that last attempt he turned off the light and headed out the door closing it with a snap.

"He so has OCD." I smiled into my pillow.

"I do not!" He yelled back from the other room. Him and his stupid super hearing.

My alarm went off at a much more acceptable time and I got ready for my own class, Compositions I. I grabbed a granola bar and a cup of coffee from the pot that Edward had obviously made. Coffee seems to be the one thing that boy can do, I suppose since he was pre-med for four years he drank a lot of coffee, all the same coffee seems to be the one thing I can't make. I suppose there always has to be that one.

I grabbed my bag and since we lived right across from campus I walked there, enjoying the early autumn breeze.

When I walked in I saw Jasper sitting in the middle of the room next to an empty chair, he smiled big and waved me over.

"I heard you and Edward griping this morning." He attacked as soon as I sat down. I rolled my eyes then glared at him. "Easy darlin', Alice told me to ask. She's afraid he's going to wind back in the arms of Tanya, she just wants to make sure there's another viable option." Once again I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a 'viable option' Jasper. Have you seen Tanya? Clearly I am not his type." He shook his head.

"Don't sell yourself short Bella. Tanya was practically a supermodel, but she treated Edward like shit. He made not be as superficial as you think and furthermore, you're beautiful Bella."

Before I could refute the professor walked in and I hated the look of him already. He was wearing skinny trousers, a button up shirt and blazer (sleeves rolled up on both), converse, and oversized glasses. I looked at Jasper and he looked at me, we both had to fight back a laugh; we were going to spend the next 12 weeks with a hipster.

"Good morning class." He spoke with a French accent. "My name is Laurent. Just Laurent, we are equals in this classroom. I am not superior to you and you are no less than me." I was practically cracking a rib fighting back my laughter. I couldn't believe this guy was for real! He's our teacher for crying out loud, of course he's superior to us. This is going to be a really long semester, but at least I have Jasper.

Class ended and to no ones surprise, we didn't receive homework. Jasper still had a class, but I was done for the day so I went home and decided to start lunch.

My plans were dashed however, when I walked in the door and found a mini construction zone. "I really do hate the color of that sofa, a nice tan or beige would go much better I think." A soft spoken female voice spoke from somewhere in the living room. "I loathe that lamp and those end tables as well. Was this placed furnished in the 70's? Honestly, there's retro and then there's never again. Edward dear, call your father and see where he got to and your brother and sister, see when they're coming home." She ordered, though making it sound like a request.

Edward walked into the kitchen looking very harassed, running his finger through his hair, and glaring at his phone. "Edward?" I asked not sure what to make of the chaos.

"Oh, hi Bella." He said looking surprised to find another person here. "Do you want to go to lunch? Save yourself from the tornado that is my mother?" He asked still glaring at his phone.

"What? Oh, um, yeah, sure." I stuttered blushing bright red, which he thankfully didn't notice because he wasn't looking at me.

"Awesome. Can you call Alice and have her meet us, damn pixie won't pick up her phone and I know for a fact her last class of the day just ended ten minutes ago." He huffed mussing his hair even more.

"Of-of course, yeah no problem. I can do that. No sweat." I rambled blushing once more, this time Edward did notice. I won't lie my hopes had been dashed a bit. I had hoped he was asking me and me alone, but he was probably trying to get ahold of the others as well.

"Thanks Bella." Edward said with only a hint of concern in his voice. He walked out of the room and my phone buzzed in my pocket, _Alice_, lit up on the screen.

"Tell that idiot to quit calling, I'm a bit busy. Haha Jasper, that tickles." I pulled the phone from my ear and scrunched my face.

"Seriously guys?" I asked "Alice your mother is here, in the next room in fact."

There was a gasp on the other end, a slap, and Jasper saying "oww".

"My mother is there? My mother?" She shrieked

"Well that really just depends." I said baiting her.

"On what?" She asked shrieking once more.

"On whether or not you and Edward have the same mother; if so then she is here, but if not sorry for worrying you." She mumbled something under her breath that I didn't catch. "Edward said to meet us for lunch."

"Where?" She asked and I heard the rustling of clothes.

"He didn't say, just said meet us for lunch." She murmured something about idiot brothers.

"We're on our way." She said ending the call. Edward walked back into the room shaking his head.

"They're on their way." I said pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah I know, I was talking to Jasper. What do you think's going on between them?" I gave him a look that plainly said "Really Edward? Are you that stupid?", but he just shook his head. "I was hoping you would deny that. Thanks for having my back there Bella." I rolled my eyes.

"Edward? Where's your father? He's not answering my calls." A tall, beautiful, elegantly dressed woman walked in the room. There was no doubt this woman was Edwards mother, they had the same hair and eye color; her face was a tad rounder, more like Emmetts, and she walked with a grace that matched Alice. "Well hello, since my son has not seen the need to introduce us, my name is Esme." She extended her hand adorned with long deft fingers and well-manicured nails.

"I'm Bella, Edwards roommate." I said shaking her hand. She smiled warmly, I couldn't figure out why her kids were so keen to get away from her.

"Mom. Bella, Alice, Jasper, and I were just about to head to lunch. Will you be alright by yourself for a couple hours?" Edward asked.

"Edward dear, there is no need to be so concerned about me, I'm fine. Go have a good time and tell your sister I expect to see her soon." Edward nodded kissing his mother on the cheek, then ushered me out the door.

"What was that about? Why didn't you want to stick around?" I asked stopping halfway to the car.

He laughed and kept walking. "Bella, my mother is a wonderful woman and I love her to death, but when she gets into a project stay out of her way. She is a cyclone, if you hang around too long she'll suck you in, and if you think I have OCD…well let's just say the apple didn't fall too far from the tree." He laughed again and started his car.


	7. Tornado

**Disclaimer: Own twilight, I do not.  
>AN: I know I've been gone forever and I'm sorry, but here's an update. **

Lunch was delicious, but if I'm being honest it was a little awkward too.

"Jasper stop touching my sister, you're going to make my mozzarella sticks come up." I poked Edward in the ribs and chastised him for being over protective, but secretly I agreed with him. They had been touching and kissing the whole time making this more than a little awkward for me, Edwards only problem seemed to be that it was his baby sister being felt up.

"Emmett dear not over there!" Esmes shriek could be heard through the door and Edward stopped before opening it.

"Think we could find something else to do for a couple hours?" Edwards whispered, but before we could answer or slink away, the door opened.

"Oh good, reinforcements." Esme said poking her head out. "Have you seen your father?" She asked, but didn't wait for a response before ushering us in. "Emmett! Didn't I just tell you not there!"

"Well just where in the hell am I to put it then?" Emmett asked cradling a bookcase in his arms.

"Anywhere, but there." She answered, Emmett dropped the bookcase and walked up the stairs clearly not wanting to stick around. Rosalie was waltzing around the room hanging pictures of landscapes and meadows. "Boys can you pick up that bookcase and set it up right?" Esme asked turning to Edward and Jasper.

We spent the next four hours arranging and rearranging furniture, Edward wasn't lying his mother gets scary when she's in "the zone". She was still quite sweet though, constantly smiling, calling us "sweetie" and "dear"; it kind of balanced her out.

Finally around six O'clock that evening Dr. Cullen came walking through the front door and Emmett was still up in his room refusing to come down. Edward tried a couple times, but that just resulted in Emmett yelling "Fuck out of my room Dickward, you ran off and left me and Rosie to deal with mom, maybe I would have liked a heads-up too." I looked at Esme when he yelled this, for it was loud enough we could all hear it downstairs, but she just smiled and shook her head not looking the least bit upset. Alice popped up at my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "No worries, they always fight like this."

"Hello Esme dear." Carlisle greeted as he walked in.

"Don't you "Hello Esme dear" me Carlisle Cullen! Where have you been, we've been calling and calling!" She said putting her hands in her hips and looking stern.

"I was looking for the dressers you asked for, but the only store that had them was just passed Columbus. Thank God for GPS." He said looking much more collected than I would if she was looking at me like that.

Her hands left her hips and her expression smoothed out obviously appeased by his answer. "Good. Where are they?"

"Still at the store I'm afraid, can't be delivered until tomorrow." He said putting his hands in his front pockets and looking nonchalant.

"Oh very well!" She huffed. I guess that's all we can do for today, who's ready for dinner?" She huffed, obviously she was wanting this done today.

"I picked up pizza too by the way, it's on the table." He said indicating to the kitchen. She gave him a puzzling look that he replied with "Alice called and hinted that you all might be getting hungry."

I think she really might be psychic.

During dinner they insisted I call them Carlisle and Esme, I don't think I've ever met friendlier people in my life, well Alice and Emmett aside. They got married when they turned eighteen and recently celebrated their thirtieth wedding anniversary. I was shocked, most young marriages don't last even half that time, to say I was impressed doesn't cover it. I was never the little girl that believed in fairy tales and true love. I never dreamed about my wedding or that I would ever get married. I was far too practical. Fifty percent of all marriages end in divorce, that is a failing grade and enough to make me believe that marriage doesn't work. And the success rate of a marriage goes down with every marriage you have, so it's safe to say I was in awe of those two.

They left around nine and I hopped in the shower to prepare myself for bed. I walked out of the bathroom and saw a full naked Edward standing in front of me, he cleared his throat and I realized I was staring, I blushed and ran back into the bathroom. I sat up on the sink and buried my face in my knees, the door knob turned and I knew without looking it was Edward.

"We really need to work on the whole changing and showering thing." He said giving a little chuckle.

"This is NOT funny Edward!" I stated glancing up at him.

"Are you trying to say there's something wrong with how I look naked?" He asked faking hurt.

"There's nothing wrong with the way you look naked." I said immediately blushing afterward. "I…I mean…you know what I mean" I stammered turning even redder. The whole time he just had this amused look on his face.

"Well thank you Bella, I appreciate the compliment." He winked, but his face took a serious look. "Really though Bella, as uncomfortable as this is now I have no regrets." I tried to interject, but he stopped me. "Seriously, it happens. It's like I said when you walked out in your towel, we're both adults, besides I'm very comfortable in my own body." He said smiling.

"I had never seen a naked man before today." I said softly and slowly looking at the floor blushing.

The smile fell from his face. "Seriously Bella? You've never seen a naked man before? But if you've never seen a man naked before, that means…Bella you're a virgin?" He asked softly and somewhat disbelieving. I nodded and he sighed. "Do you have any questions about what you saw?" He asked causing my head to snap up and finally look at him.

"What?" I asked not sure I was actually hearing him properly.

"Do. You. Have. Any. Questions." He repeated slowly and with great enunciation.

I could only stare at him in shock.


	8. The Dream

**Disclaimer:Own Twilight, I do not.**

"Bella?" I could hear a masculine voice saying my name, but I was too mortified to respond. I had just seen Edward naked and he asked me if I had questions. I looked up and saw him staring at me, my face burned brighter Than I thought possible and my eyes shot back down to the floor.

"Bella, look at me." His voice was a cross between demanding and pleading, even though I didn't want to, I obliged. "Why are you having such a difficult time with this? I was naked, so what? It's a penis, all men have one. So, unless you've come to prefer girls, get used to it." He smirked and walked out of the bathroom with a smirk on his lips.

I washed my face and brushed my hair longer and more times than necessary in hopes that when I walked out there he would be a sleep, but as my luck would have it he's not. "Will this make things weird between us?" He asked

"No, why?" I turned my blanket back and snuggled in.  
>"Because they already are." He explained and I could hear him rustling around trying to get comfortable.<p>

I didn't respond to that, how could I? He's right, I'm making this weird, there's no need for that, it's like he said, all men have-have-those things; see, I can't even say it. I need to get over this weirdness if I ever want to have a normal sex life…or any sex life for that matter.

"How does it work?" I heard myself asking before I could actually stop myself.

"How does what work?" Edward asked from his bed.

"Sex" I said sitting up.

"You need to be more specific Bella." Edward sat up as well. I crawled out from under my blanket and sat cross-legged at the foot of Edwards bed.

"I know the basics of it, penis, vagina, uterus, testicles…" My voice cut off and I turned bright red when I realized what I was saying. "I guess what I'm trying to ask is, how do you know you want to have sex with someone?"

The look on his face was incredulous, like he couldn't believe what I was asking. "Kiss me Bella."

"What?" I asked clearly not having heard him right, but instead of repeating it he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I felt myself leaning in to him, slipping my hands up his chest and gripping his shoulders. His mouth opened slightly, his teeth nipping and tugging lightly on my lip causing me to moan softly. He tangled his fingers in my hair holding my face close to his, gripping just tighter than necessary. I felt my lips opening without my permission and his tongue slipping passed mine. He leaned forward, pushing more of his bodyweight at me forcing me to lay back.

He forced his right knee between my thighs and I felt my leg coming up to rest on his hip. He kept his last hand twisted in my hair, but his left hand started sliding up and down the back of my leg rested on his hip. He pulled his lip from mine causing me to moan in protest until his lips found my jaw and then my neck. He kissed it softly, gently; I felt a warm, wet sensation on my jugular vein. He blew gently on the spot he had just licked causing a shiver to run down my spine.

Before we could get much further a loud beeping sound rang through my ears making me jump. My alarm clock was going off. I was dreaming, I was having a sex dream about Edward. None of that actually happened. He asked me if I had any question and I ran to my bed like a little girl. I didn't ask him anything and I certainly didn't make out with him. It felt so real though.

I moved my hip so I could stand up, but something a little lower felt very different. My…girlzone was sensitive, very sensitive, every little movement sent a shock through my body.

"You alright over there Bella?" I heard a sleepy Edward ask.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I returned.

"You were moaning a little last night, bad dream?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Y-Yeah, b-bad dream." I stuttered

"Was it about me?" He asked a little more awake.

"W-Why would you ask that?" I asked hoping he wasn't going to give the answer I thought he was.

"Because you moaned "Edward" a couple times." My face burned so bright I was sure he could see it from there.

"I-I need a shower." I threw my covers back, grabbed my towel and clothes and bolted to the bathroom, locking the door.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, how could I be so stupid? I moaned Edwards name out in my sleep. Although in my defense, I've been talking in my sleep since I could talk and it's rather difficult trying to control your dreams. I'm just glad he thought it was a nightmare and he doesn't know what it really was.

What if he does know though? What if he actually knows and is just teasing me? No, Edward wouldn't do that, would he?

I turned the shower on and stepped in, the water hadn't warmed up yet, but a cold shower is what I need at the moment anyway. That dream was amazing though, Edwards warm, firm body pressed against mine. I love the thought of his fingers tangling in my hair, pulling just a little too hard. I need to stop this and I need to stop this now. I grabbed my shampoo bottle and poured a little in my hand before tasseling it through my hair. The hot water felt heavenly on my body, washing away my frustration from the night before.

There is one thing I need to realize, Edward will never want to have sex with me. Ever. He has a type and that type happens to be tall and perfect.


End file.
